After Chester's Mill
by Hello83433
Summary: After everything that happened in Chester's Mill. A one-shot future fic, giving us a glimpse into the residents lives three years after the dome has lifted. Pretty much features all of the Chester's Mill residents.


_Future? You sure?_

_Maybe._

The words echoed in Barbie's head. Even after all the time that passed between when those words were spoken and now reminded him of one thing, he was lucky to have her. After everything he did, she stayed by his side-through the good days, and the bad ones. Together they had saved each other's lives more than once. Lucky was an understatement.

The dome was gone, Chester's Mill was abandoned-the events that took place there being too much for everyone that had been trapped. Although, it had become a tourist attraction as people walked through the ghost town, snapping photos of the old diner, broken water tower, Joe's collapsed house, anything to remind them that the dome _was_ real, and it _had_ been here. People reported seeing ghosts of the trapped-dead and living alike. Barbie wasn't surprised at the rumors, having seen his fair share of apparitions while stuck there.

It was strange what happened when the dome lifted. Strange being able to leave after a period of time where there was no option but to stay. Strange that the law had come and apprehended Big Jim for all of his crimes. Strange to receive the Medal of Honor from a country you didn't belong to for eight weeks. Strange to see a girl that was living and breathing right in front of you-one that had appeared out of nowhere-disappear just as quickly. Strange didn't cover what happened in Chester's Mill.

She asked him to come to Westlake with her. He had said yes, for he knew he couldn't go on without her. They stayed in a suburban home, moving past the events of Chester's Mill together, adjusting to a normal life where she wasn't some chosen leader and he wasn't fighting the human form of insanity everyday.

Most people didn't move far from Chester's Mill. Even Carolyn and Norrie moved in with Joe and his parents in a new two-story home in Tarker's Mill. It was this continued close proximity that kept everyone together-in a social way at least. Calls from past neighbors or friends would come in out of the blue, often times just to chat and see how things were going, but each resident understood just how precious a conversation could be and how easily someone you loved could be taken away from you.

it has now been three years since the dome has lifted and life for Chester's Mill residents has gone back to normal-or as normal as life could get after a giant dome came down and prevented you from going anywhere. Joe had proposed to Norrie shortly after her 20th birthday. His parents seemed to question the action, but Carolyn smiled, knowing her baby would be safe and loved. Rebecca decided not to continue on teaching, instead opting for a new career as a biologist. She had moved the farthest away, now residing in Belfast, Maine. Big Jim was still serving his life sentence in a Westlake County Prison, and Junior got help in a psychiatric ward for Angie. He knew she would want him to be better for her, and he still brought snowglobes to her grave, knowing she would want to visit the various places. Sam Verdreaux eventually kicked his drinking habit and was hired as a Westlake EMT, giving people a second chance at the precious gift known as life. Phil became a DJ for a station in Tarker's Mill, playing Dodee's favorite song everyday at the hour he had known of her death. Julia never reignited her career as a journalist; she was too busy being a mother to the most beautiful girl. She and Barbie had decided to name her Melanie-after the mysterious girl who had disappeared without a trace. Barbie became a police officer at the request of many Chester's Mill citizens. They had told him it was his calling, that he was meant to protect the innocent and defend the law. He loved it the day he started.

Maybe was a word used for when the dome had them trapped, living each day as if it was their last. Now they all had a future, one they would always work and build on.


End file.
